


Changing Answers

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Good day, well I have an idea that I thought would fun. What if Jack and Aster were going at it when Jack just faints in the middle. It turns out that he’s been trying to keep his frost from flaring up around Bunnymund so they can have a physical relationship which leads him to heating up faster than usual and suffering from heat exhaustion.Personally, I’d love to see some heavy angst on both parts about this secret coming out like this before either a cute resolution or tragic breakup."A stage in the Apotheosis AU. Bunny knows Jack’s been getting more eldritch lately, but he seems to be mostly spending time in an ordinary body. But, as it turns out, Jack isn’t that good at actually managing a body.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Changing Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/2/2015.

“Oh! Bunny! Yes!” Jack calls out, digging his fingers into the soft grass of the Warren.  
  
“Not much of one for originality, are you?” Bunny teases, nuzzling against his neck.  
  
Jack laughs breathlessly and pushes back against Bunny. “Hey, give me a break, I just–”  
  
“Yeah? Just what?” Bunny asks. Jack doesn’t answer. Instead, he falls utterly limp and collapses to the ground. Worry instantly kills any desire on Bunny’s part and he pulls out as carefully as he can–whatever else he’s done, he refuses to hurt Jack any more–and turns him on to his back.  
  
Jack’s eyes are mostly closed, and only the whites are visible behind his lashes. There’s a bright red flush spreading from his face down across his shoulders and chest, and his skin is warm to the touch. He feels _normal_ , but what’s normal for Jack Frost, anyway? “Dammit, Frost,” Bunny mutters, “you were so bloody sure you could handle this, Winter and Spring, yeah, yeah, it’ll be fine ‘won’t even be chilly for ya, Bunny!’ Well, I’m never going to make any more decisions while you’re sitting in my lap, you reckless…danger…junkie…” He trails off as he looks around the Warren, frantically thinking where he could take Jack.  
  
He moves him under the shade of a tree just to feel like he’s doing something, but it’s not cold enough to help Jack–cold is what’s going to help him, right? What else could it be? But even in the shade the Warren isn’t _cold_ , there’s nothing cold enough for Jack in the Warren.  
  
There’s nothing for it then. It will be awkward and probably good for a lecture from North, but there’s only one cold place that Bunny can think of clearly right now, and that’s the Pole.  
  
An icy breeze ruffles his fur before his foot even hits the ground and he wheels about in alarm.  
  
His jaw drops at what he sees. Jack no longer lies unconscious in the shade, but leans against a tree, standing in a slowly growing patch of snow and ice. Frost spreads from his hand and creeps along the trunk and branches, and as it spreads the leaves turn brilliant orange and fall upon the snow. “Sorry, Bunny,” Jack says from lips the color of snow reflecting a red-setting sun. “I’ll get it under control in a second.”  
  
Bunny nods. What else can he do, in the face of this Jack? His hair shifts like drifting snow now, not like human hair at all. His skin glitters like snow and shines like ice in the light that falls on him through newly-bared branches, and his eyes no longer look like anything but fragments of sky. There’s a shiver in the air, and Bunny steps toward Jack, because he can do nothing else. Jack is joy and he wants joy of the body, and he wants this from Bunny, what an honor it will be for Spring to treat Winter in this way–  
  
Jack stops leaning on the tree, closes his eyes and shakes his head. The snow stops spreading, the leaves stop falling, and Bunny can think again, even if Jack’s appearance doesn’t change.  
  
“When…when were you going to tell me you were this far along?” Bunny asks.  
  
Jack’s brows draw together. “Don’t know…it’s hard to think about _when_ sometimes, when I’m like this. And I’m always like this when I’m not with you, or Tooth or North, these days. Didn’t want this to be the way I told you, though.”  
  
Bunny takes a step closer. The tree that had been bare is already budding–the power spread throughout the Warren is easily equal to Jack’s, though Bunny doesn’t usually direct it or like to think about the fact that he could. “I was terrified that I’d hurt you,” Bunny says.  
  
Jack smiles a little. “Don’t think you could. What was worrying. I could have hurt you. Done something you didn’t want. But thought…if I’m like this, I can make myself as I was, right? Should be easy.”  
  
“Yeah, well. Doesn’t seem like that’s the case, huh?” Bunny pauses. “You never thought about asking me to meet you halfway?”  
  
Jack looks away. “Of course I thought about it. But when we talked, before…you said you didn’t want to. I…love you, Bunny, but I’m not like I was at first, not even like I was then. I couldn’t ask again.”  
  
Bunny takes a deep breath, feeling the whole Warren stretching around him for miles, feeling the Warren calmly melting the snow Jack brought, calmly changing the plants around him to those that can easily withstand a round of frost.  
  
“I love you, too, kid,” Bunny says. “And if you keep changing…maybe my answer’s got to change, too.”


End file.
